<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a father's blessing by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572788">a father's blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulation, Masochism, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus wakes up to his father in his bed with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a father's blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>much noncon and zag getting forcefully rawed by his father. if any more tags are needed please let me know, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shroud of sleep still lays heavy over his eyes, but Zagreus groans under his breath as he’s disturbed. He feels something going on past his waist, touching and brushing along his skin. Huh? It feels like someone’s grabbing him, moving him, spreading his legs…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up, but his eyes still stick together. God, fuck, he’s never been a morn--ugh, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>waking</span>
  </em>
  <span> person, whatever time it ever is when he does. He swats uselessly at the form in front of him, somebody large and firm, fuck, and groans, pained, “What the hell, leave me alone--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide, punishing hand slams down on his chest and forces him flat to the bed. His heart slams, and he tries to force his eyes open, panicking. Fuck, fuck, fuck, there’s only one person who could do that, isn’t there, what’s he doing, oh god--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zagreus. Must you truly be insufferable from even the first moment of waking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dad. That’s his dad’s voice. Zagreus starts to panic. He opens his eyes to barely see the red glow and outline of his father crowding him on his bed, glaring and using his immense strength to keep Zagreus put. His other hand is playing with Zagreus’ waistband. Oh God. He wouldn’t? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus spits out, “Father, what the hell are you doing? Get off me! What are you doing in my room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades snarls. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, boy. You never listen. You don’t listen when I berate you, you don’t listen when I beat it into you, you’re a disobedient toll on this entire house. You’ve forced me to take this measure. Remember this is because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wretch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus’ heart runs frantically in his chest. “What? Father, what the hell, what the fuck, stop, don’t do--What are you even doing?!” He sounds pathetic. He sounds like a scared kid. Fuck. Apparently he is. But his dad can’t be--He’s too strong, Zagreus has felt his absolute inability to run up against his father everytime he tries to fight his way through--but--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades’ hand grips his waistband and rips his pants clean off him, and then shoves his upper clothing to the side, exposing his chest. “Be still, boy, and it might be less painful for you. You’re already bringing me down to these depths, don’t make it worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes Zagreus’ thigh up, and then the rough pad of his finger draws down his crease. Zagreus flails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell! You can’t do this! Stop!” It’s useless. Hades’ one hand is enough to be an immovable wall on his chest, and keeps him pinned even as he feels along Zagreus’ hole. Embarrassingly, Zagreus begins to cry. The tears burn hot and wet down his cheek. “Fuck, stop, you can’t, I’m just trying to find my--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades shoves a ruthless finger into his hole. “Shut up! Don’t talk about that, or you will make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry, Zagreus. Shut up and be a good boy and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His finger starts to thrust in and out, and Zagreus sobs. He winces. Fuck. Fuck. He’s played with himself, and he’s a god-ish, so it’s not as bad as it could be, but he needs some </span>
  <em>
    <span>lube</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What he needs is to not be fingered by his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his own bed. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Hades’ eyes narrow, fire-red disappointment focused onto him. Then he leans his head down towards Zagreus’ hole--</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Don’t, blood and darkness, fuck you!” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Hades glares. “You ungrateful little </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” He spits ruthlessly on his hole, and then shoves another finger in, jamming them in with force, his arm--he’s too fucking large, oh god, what is his dick going to b--bulging and moving purposefully with the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus tries to curl up, whining high and crying. He sobs violently, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck YOU--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades slaps him across the face and shoves his fingers farther up his ass. Zagreus coughs and curls with the pain. “You insufferable little prick. I don’t have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know,” he says, screwing his fingers harder and up into his prostate. Zagreus screams through his teeth. It felt good, fucking fucking, Zagreus can’t--Zagreus clenches his teeth harder and glares at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t care--Hades can’t fucking--he won’t really do it, he wouldn’t right? Zagreus can feel his faintly slick fingers in his ass already, stretching him out wide--his father’s fingers have always been wide and thick, and Zagreus inadvertently squeezes around them. Hades wouldn’t fuck him. He can’t. People can’t know about this. But it’s not like it would really matter, would it? They’d let him do whatever he wanted. He is king of this realm, king of kings themselves, shot down from glory. Hades burns above them all, an angry beast of a ruler. Everyone lives in fear or trembling respect. No one would say anything to him even if they knew what he had done in his son’s room, in the privacy of the dark. He could bend Zagreus over his desk, and not a shade would say a thing. If he has no qualms about doing this to Zagreus--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But everyone else will all know Zagreus let his father fuck him. They’ll look at him and know he’s just a cocksleeve for his father. Zagreus will truly be the disappointing, pathetic thing his father believes him to be. All because he came and forced Zagreus to bare his hole--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades pulls his fingers out and Zagreus almost panics. He can’t be ready to fuck him already, his father is--</span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unless the many times Zagreus has stared at the bulge in his father’s pants was a trick of the light and he’s small but--Zagreus almost laughs to himself. He wouldn’t be so lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Hades’ hand slowly curls around Zagreus’ thigh with a crushing grip. Zagreus growls through the pain, knowing bruises must be forming bright on his skin. He lifts Zagreus straight up. Zagreus shouts in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, what are you--!” Zagreus is hanging directly upside down, held only by his thigh. His heart is slamming inside his chest, he feels like he’s burning up from the inside out. He’s facing away from his father actually, and he’s not sure if it’s better than facing him straight on. Frankly, he’s almost relieved. Seeing the full view of his father in front of him, the breadth of his chest and arms as he holds him with a single hand a full metre above the bed. His eyes frowning down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to shake when thick fingers wrap around his torso and help his father hold him with a stronger grip. Zagreus’ voice shakes, “Father, w-wha--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s deep voices rumbles high directly against his thigh, and Zagreus freezes at the feel of his beard and warm breath against him. “Just because you whine doesn’t mean I should deprive myself of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands come up to hold his hips firmly, and then Zagreus is screaming at the feel of his father’s burning hot tongue running along his hole. “Fuck! No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicks his legs as hard as he can, but it doesn’t matter at all. Hades’ strength has always been more than Zagreus can imagine, but this is making it an indisputable truth that Hades could wreck Zagreus if he so chose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, this is him choosing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes at Zagreus’ hole like a man possessed--holding him tight to his face, opening his mouth wide to devour his hole. Zagreus is getting the most vicious beard burn. He sucks, licks, and growls against his hole. “Fucking finally,” he rumbles, his voice low and muffled. He draws a long, firm line along his furl. Zagreus shivers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "This is what you are actually useful for. A delicious treat for me to have at my disposal. Does anyone else know my worthless wretch of an heir has such a nice hole? Tell me, boy--what do you want now? My tongue--or my cock? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Decide</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus chokes. Hades’ hot breath keeps ghosting over his sensitive, wet hole. His father is distressingly good at eating him out. He hates the slight tings of pleasure he felt even during this wretchful moment. Even just the finger fucking Hades had given him, and now the way he had feasted on him has made Zagreus sore and overly aware of the slight gape of his hole. And now….he knows there's no choice for him getting out of this. Does he make it more bearable….or get it over with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's always been able to handle pain. He fights through level after level of the most well protected realm there is have proved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father will not beat him. He may be about to stick his cock in him. But he will not beat him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus spits, "Get it over with and give me your rotten cock, old man." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades' hands burn like Tartarus, but Zagreus tries to grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades murmurs darkly, "Alright, brat. You asked for it. Let me enjoy it, so you best take it without any </span>
  <em>
    <span>complaints.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades lowers Zagreus to the bed and presses his hand over Zagreus' stomach. His palm is wide enough to cover his entire body. Zagreus feels like a toy doll in comparison. It's fine. He'll be fine. He can take it. He can take it. Just this once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades presses Zagreus' legs apart, and Zagreus' cock twitches when he feels how exposed he is. Hades takes a moment to let his heated gaze take in Zagreus' hard, leaking cock and the wet, red pinch of his hole. A low rumble rolls in Hades' chest, and Zagreus shivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades leans over Zagreus sharply, his beard falling across his shoulders and his breath ghosting across Zagreus' face. Zagreus holds his breath and stares him down. "Now be a good boy for once, Zagreus. I don't like cockwarmers who do nothing but scream." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He positions his cock at Zagreus' hole, and if he hadn't just said that, Zagreus would have started to scream. He's so fucking big. He's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His dick is probably as thick and long as one of Zagreus' thighs, and that might be downplaying it. It burns hot too, and Zagreus can't help the catch in his chest when he looks and takes in how thick and hard it is, flushed dark purple and viscous precome starting to bead from the tip. Zagreus has to swallow to deal with the sudden amount of saliva in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades lets out an amused breath, and then pushes in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus can't help himself. His hands fists what he can wrap his fingers around of Hades' biceps, and he knocks his head back and lets out a wretched yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades spreads him so goddamn wide. Zagreus grits his teeth and breathes through it, but he doesn't know if he's trying to deal with how much pain taking a cock that size is forcing him through...or how much he loves it. He can't. It’s his dad's cock. His father is going to fuck him in his own bed. He has to hate it, even when it feels good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forces Zagreus' face down to look him in the eye and glares down at him, leaning over him and slams his hips in hard, shoving the entire length of him in. Zagreus’ breath catches in his chest. He can feel him up to his stomach. He thinks...he’ll look at his father, just to not look at what may be his bulging stomach. “Look at me, boy. I want you to see me while I do this. I want you to remember this. Watch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades shoves in half the way, and Zagreus' eyes roll in the back of his head as he moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades chuckles, bringing his hand the wrap around the tiny stretch of Zagreus' neck. He smirks at Zagreus as he starts to fuck into him more regularly. Zagreus makes a moan of pleasure every time he fucks in. The way the sounds echoes around his own chambers makes him sick--this is his father, forcefully fucking him in the middle of the night as he slept...he’s too sensitive to pain. It’s his own fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blood and….you really are just a whore. Look at you. Moaning like this for your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you piece of filth boy. Best remember that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he starts to hammer his hips in so fast and harsh Zagreus makes a gargling scream of pain. He's being thrown back and forth between pain and pleasure too fast. The lines between those have always been blurred for him. He can feel the heavy, bulging weights of his father's balls as they slam against his ass with each battering of his hole. They leave a bruising soreness, and Zagreus can only whimper dully. It feels so fucking good. His dad fucks him so well. He's never felt rocked this hard. He feels like he can feel the fucking in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus puts his hand over his father's suffocating hold and moans, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades' eyes flash with rage and he furiously fucks Zagreus harder. Zagreus moans in delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades grips Zagreus' thighs and presses them to his chest, fucking his hips hard and fast. Zagreus can feel the thick length of his cock on every forced thrust in and and the width of it shoving it’s way inside him. Zagreus wonders if his father is carving him out to only be able to take his cock and his alone. With how big and forceful it is...Zagreus lets out a rattling breath. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up doing just that. His father’s cock is like nothing he’s ever felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades keeps rocking his hips into him, and Zagreus feels dizzy and like all his senses have been knocked up to ten. All he can feel is the all consuming weight of Hades’ cock inside of him. He’s never felt like this before. It’s like fire burning through him--there isn’t--his father couldn’t make him feel like this with just his cock? Zagreus doesn’t even entertain the denial. He’s currently being rocked around on his own bed with each thrust from his titan of a father, who only needs one hand to wrap around his entire waist and press him into the soft sheets. He would have no qualms about making him as dizzy as he feels on the best and worst of ambrosia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades drags his palm slowly down his chest, and the intimacy of it makes Zagreus hate him. It makes him shiver even while his stomach rolls. Hades pushes his hand down so firmly Zagreus sinks into the mattress, suffocated by his father over him and the mattress pressing around him. His ribs creak, and Zagreus only goes out of his mind with his moan. Zagreus wraps his legs around Hades’ waist before he thinks about it--he tries to undo it when he finally realizes what he’s done---he’s being forced. This isn’t what he wants. He has to remember that. He can’t--he can’t let how good it feels get to him--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades grabs his leg and keeps it pressed to him, keeps his hips where he wants them so he can fuck into Zagreus easier. He doesn’t let Zagreus forget that he tried to bring Hades closer and keep his cock in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses his entire palm over Zagreus’ face, and Zagreus chokes and sobs on moans. God, it feels so degrading, yet in any other circumstance--it doesn’t matter. Even in this one, it’s what he loves. His father treating him like a worthless body to shove around and fuck--Zagreus is just letting it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades goes harder, keeping him still any way he can. He’s just keeping Zagreus in a nice and accessible position, making sure he can’t move so Zagreus doesn’t fuck this up. He keeps Zagreus’ hole just where he wants it and does whatever he can to destroy it. The moments when the pain and pleasure combine have given Zagreus his guilty hits, but the humiliation and disgust over the whole situation starts to build in him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus muffles through Hades’ palm: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, s-stop--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades tightens his hand over Zagreus’ face, and Zagreus gags at the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hades speaks, he sounds haggard. “Shut up, boy. This hole is serving me well--don’t make me stuff your other one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes Zagreus’ tears start up again. He’s actually getting off on it. He’ll probably...he’s going to come in him. Zagreus will have had his dad’s come in his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll be forever sullied. Hades must know Zagreus will never get over having been his father’s cockwarmer. He’ll never get over it. He’ll never be more than this once it happens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts to fight back violently. He tries to slam his knees and fists against his muscled body--Hades growls. All he has to do is put a hand on Zagreus’ shoulder and keep it down, and then he presses one of Zagreus’ thighs all the way up to his chest. Zagreus hisses, but he’s too off balance, and Hades only starts slamming into his ass with a burn to punish. His body starts to heat up and everywhere they touch feels like a debilitating burn--Hades’ hips against his ass seers his skin, and Zagreus melts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades goes at him like a man insane, flame bursting from his eyes, his muscles bulging. He’s using all of his strength to fuck Zagreus, and Zagreus watches his expression twitch with pleasure. His balls are still slamming against him, and he must be getting close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus starts to shake and continues to futilely fight against him. (Will his cum burn worse than his skin?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades grips his jaw tight, holding him in place as he leans down. He whispers across his mouth, “Accept it, you worthless boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, giving a slow, hard fuck inside and making Zagreus’ breath hitch. “Is a blessing. Few have ever gotten my seed...I only have one heir...my beautiful boy. You can take it, can’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus shivers, feeling inexplicably cold even as he’s got living fire pressed against him, warmed inside and out. His father is even taking care of him from the inside, warming him up with the firm heat of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zagreus closes his eyes. He chokes out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades captures his mouth in a devouring kiss, and yet even that can’t stop the resounding sound of Zagreus’ moan, hitched high and grateful as he feels the warm heat of his father’s cum shoot into him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>